


[Clef/Bright]今日太陽依舊升起，而星辰於眼中墜落

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord





	[Clef/Bright]今日太陽依舊升起，而星辰於眼中墜落

　　那是Diogenes成為他助理的第六個月，Dr. Glass第24次來到Site-19。  
　　「你最近很常來呢。」走在基金會的長廊上，Bright對著身邊同樣穿著白袍的心理學家說道，他的身高略矮於現在自己這副身體一些，米金色的頭髮看起來相當蓬鬆，還有那透藍色的眼睛，好比不遠處貝加爾湖的平靜湖水。  
　　「我就是跟著物資飛機一起來。」  
　　「哈，你是物資嗎？」作為最大的站點，Site-19每周都會有飛機把物資運過來，畢竟位於西伯利亞大陸上物資可以說怎麼匱乏就是怎麼匱乏，總不可能每個禮拜都想辦法從雅庫茨克把東西載到站點吧。  
　　「怎麼可能，我來這裡還不是為了你們的心理評估。」Glass笑了笑：「你一醒來就來接我，趕緊去把衣服穿一穿，就要上工了吧？我等會去找你。」  
　　Bright露出了淡淡的微笑，並看著Glass在下一個路口與自己走向相反的方向後他才折回自己的辦公室內。  
　　他當然不會不知道Glass往哪裡走去，也當然不會不知道Glass頻繁的來到Site-19是為了什麼。  
　　是為了自己的新研究助理──Diogenes  
　　第一次知道這件事情，是在六個月前有一次Glass反常地打開了他辦公室那扇沉重的鐵門，轉了個身靈巧的進來，並順手鎖上了門就像是怕被誰打開一般。  
　　「Bright，我有事情拜託你！」  
　　「喔，這可真是難得。」那時候的Bright坐在辦公桌前，好吧，他並沒有真的坐在辦公桌「前」，而是坐在辦公桌的右側，穿著室內拖鞋的雙腳放在辦公桌上看起來相當愜意的在看著手上的文件。  
　　「對，請教我怎麼追女朋友吧？」  
　　Bright差點沒有從辦公椅上跌下來，但這句話的衝擊力已經讓他在椅子上足足震了好大一下，連眼鏡都滑了下來：「你、你怎麼了嗎？」  
　　他把眼鏡推了回去。  
　　「我想要追Diogenes特工。」  
　　「這件事情，怎麼是來跟我講？」Bright扯開笑容，掩蓋起自己的震驚，他從來沒有想到這件事情會這樣發展，不，不是說Glass喜歡Diogenes這件事情，而是他居然會來找自己商討。  
　　「一來是因為你是他的主管。」Glass有些彆扭的說道，給自己清出了一個地方並拉來椅子坐著，就好像現在自己才是心理學家一般：「二來是因為你經驗豐富。」  
　　喔，經驗豐富，這倒是。  
　　「再來，你是我最信任的人了。」  
　　他想要追Diogenes特工，這件事情表現得太明顯了，不管是與Diogenes在餐廳碰面時，他那蕩漾出來的笑容，或者是偶然提到他時，Glass眼角的溫柔和微笑，或者是心理評估的錄音不小心被自己聽到時……  
　　於是他在文件的最後寫道：Glass，她並不怎麼喜歡你。穿上你的大男孩褲子並接受現實吧。還有，是哪個傢伙給了我瀏覽這些文件的權限？－Bright博士。  
　　他是真的不想知道，不想知道自己的首席心理學家，負責自己心理狀況的心理醫生究竟被哪個基金會裡的員工迷倒了。  
　　他了解自己，了解自己深層的願望，了解自己究竟想要什麼，他了解自己，比自己了解自己還要更多。  
　　他說過：「我會幫你實現你的願望。」  
　　那個剎那，盯著那雙清澈的藍色雙眼，心裡是多麼的感到放心，就算他知道這是毫無可能的，一名心理學家才無法戰勝永恆的禁錮，可是這世界上還有一個人跟自己共享秘密，共享一個想要死亡的秘密。  
　　他感到安心，感到無比的安心，那個晚上，Bright難得的沒有夢到任何死亡。  
　　Glass永遠會是他的心理學家，他的心理醫師，Bright是這樣認為的，認為這是一種得以去守護的永恆關係，可是這件事情在六個月前卻變了調。他給Glass出過幾次主意，幫助他跟Diogenes特工告白，可惜每一次都是以拒絕收場，自己還得請這名受傷的心理醫師喝酒。  
　　那可是他的心理學家啊，是他的Glass。  
　　Bright第一次覺得自己的慾望這樣強烈，想要擁有些什麼慾望，於是他在上一次Glass來到Site-19後做了一個實驗，一個特別的實驗。  
　　那一天Glass又被Diogenes特工拒絕了，在燈光昏暗的酒吧內，他看著眼前的威士忌及其中的冰塊，一晃一晃的在燈光下呈現飽和的金黃色。  
　　他的臉頰上帶有著醉酒的紅潤，看起來就像是情竇初開的大男孩在告白時臉上的那抹紅暈，但是同時從他那薄唇裡吐出的一字一句都帶有著濃濃的醉意。  
　　大概是今天失敗的徹底吧，Diogenes特工非常嚴厲的撇了他一眼，說了句：「我對你毫無意思，也對野餐、打保齡球沒興趣」之後，他的心理醫生就一直是處於這種魂不守舍的狀態了。  
　　「為什麼啊！我明明非常努力了啊！」Glass說道，一拳重重的敲在桌上，讓杯中的冰塊又發出響亮的與玻璃杯碰撞的聲音：「是我不夠努力嗎？」  
　　「不，你……」  
　　「為什麼不成功呢！」  
　　「你已經很好了。」Bright不習慣安慰人，畢竟聽人說話是心理醫生的工作，但他還是想辦法盡到自己溫柔，於是他拍了拍友人的背，又幫他叫來一杯威士忌，或者他想要喝龍舌蘭？總之不管甚麼都來上一杯好了。  
　　「我呢，我就不行嗎？」Bright說道，一邊跟酒保又點了杯威士忌，他就是知道Glass在失意的時候喜歡來杯這種酒，最好是芝華士的，可惜這裡只有最一般的尊尼霍加，看著眼前的那一頭金髮的心理學家，最後還是吐出自己的問題。  
　　「Jack，你在說什麼？」他笑道，Bright不知道那笑容是不是帶有些悲傷，然後他的身體向前傾，用那雙溫暖的手掌撫過自己的臉頰：「我不可以對你這樣做。」  
　　「雖然你常常做出些不符合博士的事情……但是還算是個會把工作完成的人，我……很喜歡。」他把頭輕輕靠了過來，重量落在了Bright的肩上，蓬鬆的頭髮蹭上了他的臉頰：「但是與此同時你也是我的病人……不跟病人間發展親密關係對心理醫師來說是很重要的，我、不可以……。」  
　　病人。  
　　『撲通』  
　　在聽到這個詞的時候，Bright只覺得自己的心臟沉沉的跳了好大一下，或者悲傷，或者苦澀，或者無可奈何的各種感覺絞在一起像是要把自己的心臟捏碎般，深深的、深深的，那好不容易被眼前的人治癒的心靈的傷口像是又一次的裂開來，先是感受到酸澀的痛苦，爾後才會流出溫熱的血液……  
　　他勉強扯開笑容，問道靠在自己肩頭的男子：「那，Diogenes特工呢，他就不是病人嗎？」  
　　「他、他不是……他是，他只是一名受害者。」  
　　受害者。  
　　『撲通』  
　　難道自己就不是受害者嗎？不就是因為這他媽該死的不朽，才會讓自己變成病人的嗎？這之中又有什麼差別？  
　　這不成道理啊……為什麼Diogenes可以，Jack Bright卻不行呢？  
　　但繼續詢問下去的句子卻卡在喉頭。  
　　「你……我也希望你能夠幸福，但、給你帶來幸福的那個人，不是我。」他斷斷續續地說道，然後緊緊握住Bright的胳膊。  
　　「你怎麼知道？」他笑了，用愉快的聲音說著，但是滾燙眼淚卻留了下來。  
　　「我知道，因為我是心理醫生……你的幸福應該是來自於，最後一次的死亡，那才是你真正的幸福……我們之中沒有人能夠帶給你……」  
　　他還記得他是如何把喝醉的Glass扛著回到休息室，他知道他該從SCP-294中拿出解酒液，但他還是沒有這樣做，只是溫柔的把自己的枕頭和棉被從房間拿到休息室中並在沙發上把一切都布置好後想辦法把Glass抱到這臨時布置的床上。  
　　他確信，今天不需要睡眠，可能往後幾天都不需要。

　　所以這個時候他待在有如自己內心映射的凌亂辦公室內，無神的看著雜亂無章的地板並等待著Glass的拜訪。  
　　他沒有注意到時間過了多久了，只知道那一聲一聲時間流逝都聽得令人心煩，他差點沒有制止自己拿桌上的筆筒朝著時鐘砸過去的衝動，終於好不容易等到了心中一直掛念著的人，揪起來的心才好上那麼一點。  
　　等等大抵又要陪他去酒吧了吧。  
　　他在心裡想著，畢竟前面十多次都被拒絕了，今天也不例外，那說不定自己又會多獨享一些佔有Glass的時間。  
　　「唉，真是，我上次不是提醒過你要收辦公室了嗎？」他邊說，眉頭也跟著皺在一起。  
　　「怎麼樣，這次──」Bright激動地站了起來，撞落了桌上的幾疊文件朝著Glass走了過去，是，那皺著眉頭的樣子就跟前幾次一樣。  
　　但他的問題卻被眼前心理學家的溫柔話語給打斷。  
　　「你怎麼不好好打領帶呢？」  
　　領帶，怎麼不是跟我談Diogenes特工？  
　　Bright被突如其來的話語震在原地，他不解地看著Glass朝著自己走來，腳步停在能夠互相感受到對方鼻息的地方，Glass溫柔而輕巧的便將自己方才隨便打的領帶給拆開來，仔細的把領帶整理好，並將手伸到自己的脖子後面替自己重新打起了領帶。  
　　他一邊辛勤的做著自己額外的工作，一邊說著他今天早上半天來的發展，先是預定地幫幾名員工做心裡評估，然後遇到了Diogenes特工……不，並不是碰巧遇到的，是他們兩個特別約出來碰面的那種。  
　　先是將領帶反面朝外，並將知交疊，將寬的那一端放置在窄的那一端的下面，緊接著將寬端穿過頸圈……  
　　Bright並沒有認真地聽著自己的醫生究竟在說些甚麼，只是低著頭欣賞著Glass認真幫自己打領帶的認真模樣，並嗅著他身上傳來的淡淡的香水味，那是翠菊的味道，原先應該平凡無奇的淡香水現在在他身上聞起來卻相當的舒心。  
　　但那味道卻是Diogenes特工最喜歡的……  
　　Glass最後將寬端由上往下出領帶結，並將其拉到適當的位置。  
　　「總之，我要說的是，我成功了！Bright，我追到Diogenes了！」  
　　「什──」  
　　「果真像你之前說的，真的多試幾次，說不定有一次就會成功。」他瞇起眼並露出好看的微笑，就好像先前緊皺的眉頭只是自己的幻覺。

　　不、不、不，不該，事情不應該是這樣發展的。

　　他和Glass又聊了多少事情或者是在告知完告白成功的事情後就離開，他已經記不清楚了，Diogenes特工前來繳交今天的文件時，他也沒有記得要把他叫住問個清楚，可以說，今天Site-19是一個比平時還要更為和平的日子，主管沒有出來搗亂，也沒有任何項目突破收容，甚至在苦苦的追求之後，基金會又誕生了一對情侶。  
　　當回過神來，他只是靜靜的看著被打在自己胸前那堪稱完美的領帶，上面還殘有Glass手指拂過的餘溫，但自己的心裡卻宛如西伯利亞極點般的冰冷。  
　　『不，不應該是這樣的！』他在心裡聲嘶力竭地大吼著，然而凌亂的辦公室裡除了時鐘傳來的滴答聲外，一片寂靜。

　　十點了，Glass應該已經坐上班機離開Site-19回到Site-17，畢竟那裏才是他工作的據點，而不是長年暴雪低溫的最大站點，是，他完全不用委屈自己三不五時往這裡跑，畢竟這並不是他的歸屬，自己的身邊……並不是任何人的歸屬。  
　　他脫下白袍，隨意的拋在辦公椅上，踩上那些機密資料，也不知道要將他們一一收好，打開門，也忘了要將門給鎖上。  
　　「嗨，你怎麼看起來這麼的要死不活啊？」他在站點裡晃了幾圈，終於在某個角落找到了他的同事。  
　　「……那個，我請你，跟我去酒吧一趟吧，Alto Clef。」

 

　　昏黃的燈光撒在吧檯上，Bright難得的開始思考起為什麼酒吧裡面永遠都像黃昏，不管現在是白天還是黑夜，就好像時間永恆的停在這個時刻一樣。  
　　他為自己叫來了威士忌，如同每一次他幫Glass叫來的一樣。那澄黃色的酒液在燈光的照射下成了萬年不變的金黃色。  
　　「好啦，你是怎麼了？終於是賭贏了下一個死在Kondraki手下的人而贏得了一千美金嗎？這麼大方可不像你的作風啊。」Alto Clef喝著自己的馬丁尼，這個酒吧就是這點好，所有的酒都如此的劣質，唯有馬丁尼，這裡的馬丁尼是用搖的混合，而不是用攪拌的，這點讓他非常的滿意，一份苦艾酒和六份琴酒的搭配，這才是一個真正的男人該享用的酒類，只有在跟Kondraki喝酒的時候他才會勉強自己去喝伏特加或是啤酒……嗯，好吧，雖然那些也不差就是了。  
　　「我、Glass他，追到Diogenes特工了。」  
　　「喔，終於啊。」Clef咧嘴露出笑容：「這不是好事一件嗎？你也從中幫助他不是嗎？例如幫他了解Diogenes喜歡甚麼花香、喜歡吃些什麼……」  
　　「……我是從中幫助他，但從沒有想過會成功。」  
　　「哈，人生中充滿意外。」Clef大笑道，可惜不能把馬丁尼的酒杯給砸了，不然他應該會在這個場合中把酒杯砸碎順便放上煙火，用哪個人的頭。  
　　「我知道你現在很悲傷！」他把所剩不多的馬丁尼倒給了他的同事：「你也知道Glass就是個老好人，對任何人都是那麼溫柔。」  
　　「他可以像牽Diogenes的手那樣牽任何人的手，但是那個對象無論如何不可能是你，Jack。」  
　　一字一句都像是刺一樣穿過自己的心臟，他已經好久沒有感受到如此的痛，不管是哪一次的死亡都沒有像現在一樣，那撕心裂肺的痛楚，甚至讓他覺得就此死去回到項鍊裡還好一些。  
　　但他不能這樣做，僅只是靜靜的看著自己杯中因為添加了馬丁尼後變得混濁不清的酒。  
　　「啊，他就像是威士忌吧，金瑩剔透的，又烈又性感。」Alto Clef接著說著，不給Bright的思緒有休息的空間：「而這個就像你」  
　　他拿起Bright的酒杯，在空中搖啊搖的，直到所有的酒都混合在一團他才又把那杯混濁的液體推到Bright面前：「混合了馬丁尼和威士忌，而他究竟是馬丁尼呢還是威士忌？不，它什麼都不是，不是任何一種酒，只是一種混合了所有東西在一起的液體，就跟你一樣，Jack Bright，你什麼都不是。」  
　　「你是在說我就只是杯廉價的長島冰茶嗎？」  
　　「問問你的靈魂吧，你就會知道自己多廉價。」他說道用指尖敲著木頭桌面，一下一下的像是催促著自己的同事將眼前的酒液給喝下去一般。  
　　「……他才不。」Bright的聲音聽起來都略帶著哭腔，卻還是強忍著淚水，他執起眼前的酒杯，讓刺激的酒液沿著自己的舌尖、舌根到食道，一路的灼燒下去。  
　　「真聽話。」Clef說道，帶有些獎勵意味的拍了拍他同事的肩，酒吧的燈光照得他胸前的紅色護身符散發柔和的光線。  
　　真聽話，我就喜歡看著喝長島冰茶的傻子，看著就覺得欠幹。  
　　「我等等帶你回房間吧。」但他還是決定很偶爾的發揮一點同事間的友愛，真的想要幹些什麼，至少也得前面的人求他才可以，目前看起來有八成的機會，他會得到他所想要的。  
　　而努力的保持著自己僅剩不多的意志，Bright撐起自己的身體「……不，不要回去。」  
　　還不想回到那個還有著Glass的氣味的地方。  
　　「那好吧，我來想想該怎麼辦。」他還是笑了，謊言之父、撒旦、亞當，什麼都好，這個時候的Alto Clef露出了他一貫的笑容。

────  
　　房間的門一關上，兩人的身體壓上床鋪以後Bright就迫不及待的解開Clef的褲檔把疲軟的性器前端含入口中，舌頭沿著冠狀溝的形狀舔舐、愛撫，兩人的喘息伴著嘖嘖的水漬聲刺激著鼓膜，Clef不得不承認他的好同事在這方面的確既有天分又有經驗。  
　　「唔……呼、……」Bright的喉結在他吞下混著前液的唾液時前後滑動，嘴角的銀絲被他自己伸出拇指抹進口中以後又依依不捨的低下頭去吸吮了兩下Clef已然勃起的陰莖才坐直身體把自己的褲子脫了，正當他要解開襯衫把上衣脫下的時候Clef制止了他。  
　　「你知道我就喜歡看你被操得衣衫不整的模樣…而且今天你的領帶打得特別好看呢，是你自己打的嗎？」Clef的手勾著溫莎結完美的倒三角形，輕輕一扯就鬆開了它，被酒精麻痺的理智還來不及查覺這份含意，他靜靜的看著Clef用那條領帶把他的雙手縛在背後。  
　　實驗袍和襯衫看來是沒有機會脫下來了。

　　他的同事兼炮友駕輕就熟的從他口袋裡掏出潤滑液「再開一點」他聽話的張開雙腿讓Clef的指尖插入並一點一點的撫平括約肌的皺摺，他就是喜歡Clef這點，性格與人品雖然都是一等一的惡劣，但是在床上絕對不會只顧自己爽而已。  
　　「怎麼？最近還跟別人玩過嗎？還是你這次的身體就是喜歡被插屁眼？那倒挺適合你的。」濕涼的潤滑液觸感伴隨著異物侵入肉穴，Clef很輕易就插入三根手指，找到前列腺的位置以後自然是不客氣的調戲了幾下，弄得原先放鬆下來的身體又緊繃起來絞著Clef的手指。  
　　「…Alto⋯⋯」在這個情況下他竟然會覺得擴張的過程意外的漫長，在體內抽動的手指比起前菜更像是開胃菜般讓他更加期待被插入、被玩弄的過程。

　　「吸得還真緊呢，像個婊子一樣。」隨意用Bright身上的衣服擦過手，Clef掏出皮手套戴上，輕輕拎起963拿到Bright 嘴邊示意他咬著。  
　　「這次就用你最喜歡的玩法如何？」  
　　「…………、」鏡片後方那雙疲倦的綠眼睛垂下視線，睫毛因為眨眼而顫動，臉上因為酒精與情慾的作用而泛紅，他順從的張開嘴露出剛剛才服侍過陽具的舌頭碰上963冰冷的金屬框，先以唇瓣抿起才用牙齒咬緊。  
　　Clef滿意的笑了。

　　「呼、……唔…、…唔、──！」Clef那因為前液和他的唾液而濕潤的硬挺先是來回摩擦他沾滿潤滑液的股間，最後才用兩手的拇指撐開他的穴口緩緩挺入，細微的呻吟從Bright的口中溢出，他最終還是主動接受這種帶著傷害的親暱讓自己的身體緩緩坐下，全部插入的時候他忍不住發出粗重的喘聲。  
　　Clef的分身在他體內的形狀既溫熱又鮮明，彷彿有自己生命似的微微抽動著，當Bright的腸壁和穴口絞緊的時候他幾乎能感覺到上面粗大的血管紋路和跳動的脈搏。  
　　他殷勤的自己動了起來，他知道Clef就是喜歡這樣，喜歡看他只是因為被插就爽到勃起、甚至射出來，而事實上他自己的確也挺喜歡這樣。  
　　「唔、…嗯…！…呼嗯、……」潤滑液因為抽插的過程而發出噗滋噗滋的聲響更讓Bright賣力的挺動著腰部，每次他挺起身體的時候Clef的性器前端總會擦過他敏感的那一點讓他一陣酥麻又重重的坐了回去讓體內再次被性器填滿，這樣充滿快感的循環幾乎能讓人上癮。

　　「可憐又可悲的Jack，不知道你喜歡的人今晚跟Diogenes會不會搞起來呢、會不會是被捅的那個呢？」Clef諷刺的輕笑聲此時像是槌入他腦袋裡的一根釘子。「然而你現在只能在這裡求另外一個男人用他的雞巴來把你幹得連自己是誰都不曉得……」  
　　「…咯、…嗚……」一時間Bright停下了動作，濕潤的眼眶溢出兩道淚痕一滴接著一滴地落在Clef的腹部上，儘管他仍然好好咬著吊墜嘴角卻已然扭曲、抽搐，此時他發出的聲音比起呻吟更像是嗚咽。  
　　深植在靈魂深處的傷口被撕去了痂再次泊泊流出殷紅的鮮血，明明還沒緩過氣卻還是勉強自己還在顫抖的身體繼續交合行為的模樣看起來既可悲又可笑。

　　「你哭得可真難看哪、Jack。」Clef拆下了因為綁在Bright手上而起皺的領帶，隨後退出自己的性器再粗魯的把身上的人給放倒在床上，身體碰撞床鋪的力道讓Bright鬆了口，963受到碰撞發出一聲悶響。「比起浪叫的時候更讓我噁心。」  
　　「⋯操你的、Alto Clef⋯⋯」那沙啞而顫抖的聲音帶著哽咽喊出他的名字，飽含著不甘與痛苦，生命本就是在泥濘中痛苦的掙扎才顯得美麗，他覺得此時的Jack Bright看起來充滿『活著』的感覺。  
　　「你知道嗎、比起因為這點破事而哭得像個娘們，」他的手扣著Bright的肩膀以背後位的姿勢重新插入那肉丘間紅腫的穴口，以恨不得把它操壞的力道狠狠的幹著。  
　　「嗚、唔…哈啊……、！…嗚、…啊、…啊……！」Bright因為突如其來的疼痛和快感哀號、呻吟起來，963在他的胸前隨著他每一下被抽插而晃動發出清脆聲響，他覺得此時的自己就像是條擱淺的魚，明明還在喘氣卻漸漸窒息。  
　　「…、還是被強暴到叫啞了嗓子更適合你。」Clef彎下身去啃咬他的肩膀時在他的耳邊低聲呢喃，隨後一陣溫熱的精液注進他的體內深處，Bright的後穴像是要連最後一滴都擠出來似的絞緊著，儘管是在這樣的過程裡他最後還是得到了高潮。  
　　他感覺得到有吻落在自己的背後，而那雙放大的瞳孔靜靜的流著淚水卻無法聚焦任何東西。


End file.
